Time Changes
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: A girl who looses everything and wants to learn the ancient ways of the shadows.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a dark and clamy day. that was the day i died. i was walking home from my school mastimal academy when it happened. i walked past an ally when some thing caught my eye. i turned my head and saw a sword shoved into the chest of a man. and a shadowy figure behind the sword. i gasped and it echoed off the walls of the ally and the assasin or what ever it was turned towards me. it or he was shocked he was caught. i was so afraid i was going to die so i ran and ran as far as my legs could carry me then by chance or should i say by my motherfucking bad luck i ran into a group of thugs. the thugs turned towards me and they all had wicked smiles on there faces. "lookie at what we caught this time!" the thug on the right said. "i can't wait to tear into her!" the second thug cheered all the while i was backing up but i was backed up into a wall. then a man that was standing behind the rest walked up and grabbed me by the throat. "i will have fun with you." but before he could remove my uniform a dagger struck him right on his spinal chord. and the other 2 dropped not so long after. as the man dropped me i gasped for air and looked up slowly. i saw another man who had guns on his back and daggers in his leather pouch. he looked at me with cold eye's that seemed to pour into my soul. i cowered. my thought at the time was *i'm going to die here. god please watch over my family.* and i looked back at the man peace all over my face cause i knew i was going to vanish. the man flinched at myt look then he took out a dagger and walked up to me. he bent down and wispered he was sorry into my ear and i felt a slight pain as he stabbed me in the side. he layed me down and as my vision blurred i saw him disappear and then i saw a figure clad in black jumping roof to roof and then the figure landed on the ground. before i passed out from blood loss i felt strong and warm arms envolope me then i felt a nice breeze. wait breeze? i tried to get my eyes to focus on the man but they wouldn't thanks to the blood loss then i felt it. i left my body, the earth and my brother behind. when i woke up i was on an astral plain and i looked around slowly and i saw my mom smiling at me and then my dad and my sister came into the plain and stood beside my mom. i looked at them with tears in my eyes. then my little sister walked up to me and pulled my sleeve. i bent down. "yes, misa?" i asked her quietly. she put a hand on my face. "it's not ur time big sister" she said with a smile then my dad walked over to me to. and he gave me a hug. " watch over toma for us sweetie." my dad said also in a soft voice. then my mom came over and place a key in my hand. "this is to a secret treasure that i ment to give you before my time was up. you must find this and grab a hold of the treasure inside." she gave me a hug then i started glowing. "wait mom dad! i have many questions i still needed to ask you!" i yelled as they became distant from me. " all in due time sweetie." my mom said before disappearing. i shot up from my "dream" and saw a man in a black suit sleeping next to me with a rag in his hand. then i felt the pain. i grabbed my side and felt it was bandaged. i was so confused. my vision blurred and i felt very tired and i couldnt stay sitting up. i fell on the bed i was on and slowly fell asleep. but before i fell asleep i felt the man clad in black move. then i was out./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my dream was terrifying. i was a little girl at the time and i was walking inside the orphanage i was at. then i heard people talking. i was a curious girl so i walked over to the door the voices were coming out of and listened. "i finished off one of those stupid brats. he kept crying!" a manly voice said. "next is that brat toma then his sister." said the lady in charge of the orphanage. they snickered evilly. i ran far away from the vocies and straight into the room where they kept the boys i grabbed toma and we ran straight to the front door all the while toma kept asking me where were we going? but i never stopped. then when we reached the front door the man that was speaking to the mistriss stepped in fron of us with a knife. and he swung at toma. i pushed toma and it cut my back. but when he went to attack toma again i kicked him and he fell backwards dropping the knife in the process. i grabbed the knife but the man still went after toma. i jumped and unconciously i stabbed the man in the back with the knife. i shot up in the bed again. but this time i scared the man clad in black. he was silent but his chest heaved up and down and he slammed down on the floor back first. i flew off the bed and helped him back up. " i-i'm so sorry!" i bowed my head in embarassment he just put a hand on my shoulder and motioned me to folow him. so i did and we walked through the halls of the place he took me. but what i wasn't expecting was the people on the other side of the door.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To be continued. tell me what you think about the storie or if it needs a little umph. ~ano-chanp 


End file.
